someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic.exe RE-MAKE
(Author's Note: '''Please note that this isn't a re-upload of the original Sonic.EXE creepypasta but rather my own words made from scratch, with this in mind if you enjoy then please tell me and if this is well received I shall continue the story on part 2.) I woke up one morning to the sound of the clock yelling next to my right ear. Not a very pleasant way to wake up if you ask me, but I have to use that damned thing for something other than an accessory… The fact that I am a lazy piece of shit and that this is a noisy neighbourhood thus making me pass some sleepless nights doesn’t help either. After finally shutting off the clock and getting off my bed to get ready for a day of work, off I go onto the streets on the way to my job, something that I hated due to the large gap between my place and my work place. Luckily, I managed to buy a new place the day before and I am just getting things ready to move away to another house, better and more silent compared to the one I currently own. I mean, it’s not a mansion but it’s an improvement compared to my apartment. The day moves fast and it’s near night-time, the perfect time for me to explore my new house… Or maybe it’s just me that thinks this is a perfect time, doesn’t matter, let’s just continue with the story. I explore the house for a bit, the neighbourhood is quiet like I said before. That’s a good thing, of course, it’s also bigger than my apartment like most houses are, best of all, it’s close to my job, could I ask for anything else? No, but I did get more things. The house was full of left-over furniture, in a lack of better words to describe it. I went to the attic to explore it and I found a bunch of boxes with SEGA games, there was a huge collection of them, heck, even a SEGA console, but one thing caught my eye when I rummaged through various boxes… I had found two sonic cartridges. It leads me to the conclusion that one of them was broken so I wanted to test both of them. I then go down stairs and plug the console in on the TV outlet and then I insert one of the cartridges in the console that I found and the usual sonic logo comes on, I play for a few minutes and realize that this might be the functional one and that the other one is the broken one. I put the one that I just played with inside the boxes, as for the other one, I put it on the shelf on one of the tables that were left here along with the boxes and go upstairs to sleep in that old and dusty bedroom that the owner before left there, it even had a shelf right next to it, a pretty weird design but I won’t complain. Next morning comes up after a few hours of nice sleep, although I heard noises at night… Either way, I didn’t pay enough attention to them and drifted to sleep. I get up from my bed after fully regaining my senses and I notice something… That sonic cartridge that I left downstairs is now on the shelf next to my bed. I don’t remember having problems with sleepwalking nor do I remember putting it here... That’s strange, but not strange enough for me to notice or at least that’s what I thought at that time so I let it be and put that incident behind my memories. I went to work as usual and then came back home where I found the very same cartridge lying the floor. Now I started to pay my mind to it, that was strange. I don’t remember hallucinating or anything, so this was all strange to me… Then the thought occurred to me, I don’t have anything to do after work so why not play it? And that’s what I did, I went downstairs to where I left the SEGA at from yesterday and then put the cartridge inside, and pressed the power button on before laying back on the couch that the owner before had left behind. The game starts up as normal… Until the screen suddenly flashes to black. I remember that before that, I saw sonic with a changed appearance. His eyes were black with small red dots on the centre and pixelated blood coming out of them. I thought to myself that this was simply a ROM hack and went for the power off button… That was when the game started and I saw Tails, tears coming out of his eyes to the sound of an eerie music playing in the background… My god, this music. These things caught my attention so I decided to continue playing this so called “ROM hack”. Tails was walking to the far end of the map, that was when I noticed the music getting louder and louder as he approached the end but then suddenly the music came to a brunt stop and I saw Sonic with his eyes closed and back turned to Tails. I looked at Tails and he seemed to be more scared than a few seconds before, nice programming skills I would say… I guess. The game entered a small cutscene in where Sonic turned around and opened his eyes… They were black with small red dots in the middle just like before. He ran up to Tails and then the screen faded to black. As fast as it ended, another stage was loaded and this time I was playing as Knuckles. He wasn’t crying or anything but he seemed to be concerned about the situation that was happening. I make him move to the end of the map, some static appears on the screen, multiple times to be exact, and when the last one stops Sonic is standing behind Knuckles, that’s when Knuckles automatically turns around and punches Sonic sending him flying away. I didn’t do anything, he did it himself. Sonic didn’t waste time though and he came back furiously. The screen faded to black right after that… I thought to myself on how creepy this ROM hack is, it didn’t even let me do anything besides go forward… But deep inside I felt like this wasn’t a ROM hack, I felt like this was too strange to be one. I remember playing a lot of them, but I have never seen anything similar. Anyways, I kept playing, this time I was Eggman. There’s a cutscene where Eggman was commanding his robots to go fight “that thing”, his words not mine, and after that we see Metal Sonic get utterly destroyed by a dark silhouette of sonic, it was moving fast and didn’t seem to stop even though there was an army of robots trying to stop it. I made Eggman move forward once I was in control of him, his running animation was funny, to say the least. He almost resembled a ninja running… I guess he has been watching a lot of Japanese movies. Heh… Heh… Anyways… This level was a bit different from the others, it had stairs, lanterns put on the walls and there was some kind of Castlevania-esque music playing in the background, with an eerie touch to it. Different from the last music but not as creepy if you ask me. This level also appeared to be longer than the others since I made Eggman walk for quite a bit, only to be greeted with Sonic at the end and the game fading to black again, but this time a loud beeping noise played after what I believe is Eggman’s death. It was almost ear piercing so I had to cover my ears, even though it stopped after a while. After the loud beeping noise was over some letters appeared on the screen of the television that said the following: “wanna try again?” with sonic under the letters… I, of course, did not want to try again since that game left me with a weird feeling. I felt a strange paranoia going all over my mind. I turned off the SEGA console and went to sleep, leaving the cartridge inside. I had enough scares and heeby-jeebis for one day. Category:Video Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Sonic.exe